quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Rottweiler
In Quake, a Rottweiler is a blood-soaked possessed dog that can bite somebody for medium damage. They also can jump short distances for slightly more damage. They are often found alongside Grunts. The Rottweiler is exclusive to idBase levels. Behaviour The Rottweiler will emit a audible barking sound, standard for a dog, upon spotting its prey. It will then begin running towards its target at an alarming speed, lashing out or jumping towards its target once it gets into enough range. When roaming around the level or when being aware of the threat, the Rottweiler will emit a low growling sound. The Rottweiler will either do a quick roll or flinch in pain when hit by an attack. Strategies * The Rottweiler is one of the weakest enemies in the game, having the same amount of health as a Rotfish. The main difficulty is targeting them, they are below the normal line of sight and thus harder to target than Grunts if not using mouselook. * The Rottweiler can cause minor to moderate amounts of damage, especially when leaping towards the player. The Rottweiler is basically a glass cannon, a term used to define opponents that can quickly cause severe injury to a player while being unable to endure injury themselves. * Being entirely reliant on melee attacks, the Rottweiler is relatively easy to avoid. As long as the player keeps their distance from this opponent, they should find little difficulty in defeating it. * The Rottweiler can still injure a player, even if both are on opposite sides of a wall, when using its bite attack. Oftentimes, the Rottweiler can be tempted to continue biting after the player has hidden behind the wall, resulting in the player taking damage even though an obstacle exists between them and the Monster. * It's advised to keep a decent amount of distance between the player and the Rottweiler. The Rottweiler can jump short distances to reach the player while performing an attack, so it is advised to keep a bit of space to prevent the Rottweiler from reaching your location. * The Rottweiler can sometimes be knocked back if enough damage is caused in a single shot. Due to the speed at which the Rottweiler can recover, there is usually little reason to be concerned about causing knockback to a Rottweiler. * A Rottweiler can move at a moderate speed. Unless the player is Bunny Hopping, it's unlikely that one will gain a great deal of distance from a Rottweiler if trying to run from their opponent. The Rottweiler's speed also means that it can quickly close the distance to be able to jump or bite at the player, though the Rottweiler may still be avoided by backing up when one is charging towards the player. * In larger groups, a Rottweiler might actually become an easier opponent to fight as long as the player keeps his distance. Even though Rottweilers cannot Infight among one of their kind, it's still rather easy for Rottweilers to unintentionally cause damage to one another when jumping. Being a melee opponent, Rottweilers can become a hindrance in a larger group if allowed to reach biting range as the player will be inhibited in the directions he can move. * In a mixed group, the Rottweiler should be killed first due to its low health and moderate damage. It does not take long to kill a Rottweiler, meaning the number of opponents can quickly decrease. * The Rottweiler can provoke Infighting if its jump attack is intersected, though this shouldn't normally be attempted due to the proximity that the player would need to be to their opponent. Ranged opponents firing towards the player in a mixed group with a Rottweiler will often hit the melee opponent instead of the player if on level terrain, meaning that the Rottweiler is easy to be provoked into an Infight. Due to the relative ease at which they can be eliminated, the Rottweiler can serve only as a distraction at best. As the Rottweiler is extremely easy to be provoked, this means that it's likely that Infighting will occur without any intervention from the player, meaning a great number of the Rottweilers which the player encounters will often be provoked before they can reach the player's location. * The Axe can kill a Rottweiler in two hits, with the first strike often causing knockback. It's not recommended to use this weapon, however, as Rottweilers will often be able to perform their jump attack before the player can reach it. * The Shotgun is a great weapon for killing a Rottweiler. As the range of this weapon is greater than that of a Double-Barrelled Shotgun, this means that it's more effective from a longer range and a Rottweiler can easily be killed before it can get in close proximity to the player. * The Double-Barrelled Shotgun can be extremely useful for dispatching a Rottweiler as one can be killed in a single shot. Note that a Double-Barrelled Shotgun does not excel at greater ranges, meaning that it's best to use this weapon if the Rottweiler has managed to get in close proximity to the player. * The Nailgun is often not needed for this opponent. However, it can be useful in larger or mixed groups to quickly eliminate a Rottweiler before it can reach the player. * The Super Nailgun is excessive if the player has a regular Nailgun, meaning that the player should not use this weapon against a Rottweiler under normal circumstances as it can be a waste of Nails. * The Grenade Launcher and Rocket Launcher are extremely excessive and highly inadvisable choices to use when fighting a Rottweiler. Furthermore, it's likely that the player will endure a decent amount of Splash Damage as the Rottweiler can quickly reach close distance upon sight of the player. * The Thunderbolt is beyond excessive when facing a Rottweiler due to the rarity of Cells and the ease at which they can be killed with other weaponry. Death Messages *''"Player" was mauled by a Rottweiler'' Appearances * E1M1: the Slipgate Complex * E2M1: the Installation * E3M1: Termination Central * E4M1: the Sewage System Sounds Gallery Rottweiler leap.jpg|Mid-Leap Rottweiler bite.jpg|Mid-Bite Rottweiler corpse.jpg|Corpse Rottweiler gibbed head.jpg|Gibbed Head RottweilerTexture.png|Texture map RottweilerTextureHead.png|Texture map of the head __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake enemies